Forum:Question for the music kiddies.
This little wiki looks even more dead than that silly little Final Fantasy wiki, but I figured that you kiddies might be the best shot at answering this question. Most of you likely intimately aware of the old trailers from Chrono Cross, so I shouldn't have to explain much, but for those who don't know, the trailer, and music, I am referring to are here. If any of you might know what song is being used in the trailer, there are a great many people through this sad little world who would love your input. Ta-ta, kiddies. Try not to fight amongst yourselves. ~ End Game 00:17, October 15, 2010 (UTC) excuse, mr troll. we are trying our best to update stuff. and don't push us. why not help along lazy ass--Eliskuya2 07:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Aw... How cute! The little boy is getting bent out of shape over words. Such a darling little puppet. You might take a look at the Final Fantasy wiki before requesting my particular brand of helping. I focusing on grammar and spelling, which I punctuate with a rather beautiful form of simplicity. As you appear to be one of the, a-hem... "top" editors, I see this little wiki is quite in need of my services. It is a pity for you that I won't pay until my information is received. I shall add, that you may wish to be a bit more polite to me, else I may opt to make this little wiki my new home. Ciao! ~ End Game 12:46, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah this wiki has gone through a lot of improvement since I took over as admin. You should of seen it earlier this year. Yes I do wish it was more active, but it's beyond my control whether people want to be active here or not. I've did my job with advertising this wiki as well as others. Through its Facebook account, and it's own YouTube account. We are also said to be in the Wikia Spotlight sometimes the end of this month or early next month as well. We are always looking for more active users. As for the music from the trailer, I can an error. It reads: An Error Occurred, please try again later. So I guess I must. Welcome btw... Zeypher 16:43, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::youtube is being a duck. Zey. I'm about to fix some things on my sound bits of CT. btw keep your eye on this baka. I don't trust this one,--Eliskuya2 18:12, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Your lack of trust saddens me, Elsuky. Well, not really -- I actually find it quite humorous -- but I can certainly pretend! And calling me "baka" is so pitiable! What is it with shut-ins like you, Elsuky, who insist on pretending you are Japanese? Silly little puppets, always thinking you are what you are not. ~ End Game 04:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::excuse. but if you want to troll here. you well get blocked. and my name is Eliskuya. not Elsuky. got it right, and hey Zey. I'm going redo my chrono trigger sound bits after I'm done with them. I'll send ya an E-mail on your page. holla and as for you end game. keep your words to yourself if you don't want to be blocked by the big man himself. plus I'm half japanese. I know some japanese and talk you later --Eliskuya2 20:53, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::kehehehehehe. Calling me a troll is so dull. I'm no troll, simply a bored Vandal. So who is this big man who will ban me, Elsuky? Your personal god? Sorry, little boy, but banning and blocking me isn't quite possible. Oh, don't get me wrong, you can most definitely try, but succeeding, on the other hand? Once I decide to dig my talons into something, a simple block or ban will just make me that much more entertained. Remember: When a barb is dug into your flesh, simply pulling it out will cause more harm than leaving it. ~ End Game 21:41, October 17, 2010 (UTC)